Vampire (BD1)
---- Vampires (吸血鬼, kyuuketsuki) are a race of powerful beings that feed on the blood of humans, having lived among their prey for centuries. Despite their looks, they are considered Humanity's natural predator, highly intelligent creatures that are physically superior to humans in every way. Overview Vampires are a species of carnivorous creatures that have existed in Earth land for several centuries. Having the appearance of their human cousins, vampires are considered humanity's natural predators. They are stronger, faster, and far more durable than even the strongest of the human species. They are immune to nearly all forms of human disease and are biologically immortal, allowing them to live for thousands of years if they so pleased. When first born or created Vampires are vulnerable to sunlight, weakening and even possibly killing them if they are exposed for too long. These effects will diminish over time and resistance builds with age, becoming little more than a slight irritation once the vampire has reached the age of fifty. While being able to eat and digest human foods, vampires can only receive nutrients by drinking the blood of a human. If a vampire goes on for too long without ingesting blood they will weaken and slowly go insane until they can no longer handle it and they snap, normally resulting in a killing spree and the death of the vampire in question. While vampires are known for their charisma, there are times when that isn't enough the lure their prey into killing range. It is because of this that they have been blessed with the ability to use Vampire, and Sleep Magic from birth, allowing them to take control of their human prey so that they can feed on their blood. History The Elder Blood While there is no name for them found in the records of human history. They have come to be known as The Elder blood and are believed to be an ancestor to the vampires that exist today. They were highly intelligent, monstrous humanoid creatures that resided in caves all over Earth land, weakened by sunlight the Elder blood were forced to hide in their caves during the day, exiting at night to feed upon humans foolish enough to have found themselves lost in the woods or alone on a path at night. Creatures that hid in darkness their existence was hidden from the world for so long, disappearances being chalked up to be animal attacks or people losing their way in the darkness. It did not take long for the Elder blood to grow weary of their daytime captivity, growing jealous of the humans who could experience both night and day as they pleased. The killing soon became less about feeding and more about the growing hatred the Elder blood felt for the humans. The sudden and violent increase in attacks made their existence known to the human population, they were no longer the storybook monsters they had come to be known as and a war between the two species had begun. Despite their strength and speed, the Elder blood were at a disadvantage from the start. Their weakness to light ultimately being their downfall, light mages entering their homes during the day and slaughtering the completely defenseless creatures who had nowhere to run. The extinction of the Elder blood was nearly certain until the rise of a small cult who called themselves the coven of the night children who worshiped the elder blood as Gods, praying and offering themselves to the creatures. In the wake of extinction, the Elder blood came to a decision, they began to breed with the humans of this cult in hopes of creating offspring capable of walking in both light and darkness. The Bairns The Bairns, also known as Vampires, are the result of this crossbreeding between Elder blood and human. Despite the Elder blood's best efforts the Bairns were still weakened by sunlight. The Elder blood would die out soon after and their children would be left to fend for themselves. These Bairns took on the appearance of humans while keeping the same abilities as the Elder blood ancestors. They were stronger, faster, and more durable than any human could ever be. They remained hidden, just as their ancestors did before them, for several hundred years until they discovered that they could indeed walk in the light of day, the human half of them having allowed them to build up resistance to the sun's rays. The Bairns began leaving their caves and the coven of the night children behind to begin living amongst the humans as their ancestors had only dreamed of. Their human appearance allowing them to remain completely unnoticed. For the longest time the once creatures bound to the darkness were able to find refuge in the light, but all good things come to an end and a large number of vampires had begun to feast on humans in large numbers, believing them to be nothing but food and that vampire were next in line to rule the world. The war that had caused the extinction of their ancestors had begun again, but this time the humans didn't have the same advantage that they once had against the Elder Blood. Vampires lived among them, wore their skin and faces, they were as invisible as the war they fought. The humans ray of hope came in the form of Hunters, humans who had the blood of vampires running through their veins as a result of human-vampire crossbreeding. This resulted in a hybrid of sorts, humans who could unlock the power of a vampire for a short time and take them on head to head in battle. With the arrival of these enhanced hybrids, the battle was no longer one-sided and the outcome of the battle became uncertain. The Covenant Physiology While vampires look nearly indistinguishable from their human cousins it can be noted that the two are quite different despite their close relationship to one another. A vampire's digestive system cannot pull nutrients from human foods such as meats or plants. Vampires can only derive nutrients from the blood ingested from a human host. It is currently unknown why vampires can only derive the nutrients they need to survive from human blood as several have tried to derive those same nutrients through the consumption of animal blood only to end up sick. It can be noted that the blood a vampire can consume must be from that of a living human. As such, drinking the blood from a corpse that has been dead for longer than ten minutes. The tools vampires use to retrieve this blood from their human hosts are retractable fangs that are found to be located just behind their canines. These fangs can extend and retract in less than a second, allowing quick access to their feeding tool. While a vampire can bite anywhere so long as they can draw blood from that area, many aim for major veins or arteries which allow them to receive as much blood as they can in one feeding. Those who have lived through the experience of being bitten by a vampire have said that it is by no means a painful experience. This is due to the fact that a vampire's saliva contains a numbing agent which suppresses the feeling of pain in the area of contact until several hours after the initial bite has occurred. After which the wound will begin to flare up and swell for a short time before ultimately going away leading most people who were bitten while unconscious or under a sleep spell to believe they were bitten by a spider or mosquito as the wounds left behind after a vampire bite are actually quite small and would most likely go unnoticed at all if not for the pain and swelling. Among the tools vampires have to capture and feed on their prey are retractable claws on their fingers. These claws normally measure in at about one to two inches at the most and are believed to exist to allow vampires to easily grasp and hold down prey while they feed to keep them from fleeing. These claws actually tear their way outward through the skin above the fingernail, healing almost instantly. Vampires are also known to be biologically immortal, no matter how old they become they will never age biologically past the age of thirty years old. The only two ways to kill a vampire is to decapitate them or pierce them through the heart. The object that is used to achieve this can be nearly anything so long as it gets the job done. Vampires, being the predatory creatures that they are, also possess enhanced senses. As a result of them having once been creatures only of the night possess a form of night vision which allows them to see in areas with very little light. This is due to the fact that, like many other nocturnal animals, they possess a mirror-like layer within their eyes known as a tapetum which is located behind the retina. This allows light that passes through to reflect off of this mirror-like layer and have a second chance to sense and process it. This night vision can be turned on and off at will. The tapetum move out of place when not in use. When a vampire activates their night vision their eyes will begin to glow a pinkish red, similar in color to their Elder blood ancestors. It can be noted that their eyes may also change color even when night vision is not in use. This normally occurs during times in which the vampire is under high levels of stress. A vampire's sense of hearing and smell are also several times higher than a human. A vampire possessing several times more scent receptors than their human cousins, allowing them to sense pheromones in the air. It is because of this that they can also estimate a human's emotional state based on the pheromones that human releases into the air. A vampire's hearing is acute, being able to detect sounds at much higher and lower frequencies than humans. vampire is able to hear the very blood running through a humans veins from two feet away. This distance is increased when the human's heart rate rises. Not only do Vampires possess far better senses than humans but they are also much stronger, faster, and more durable than them as well. A vampire's skin, muscles, and bones are able to both take and dish out far more damage than a human could. Their bodies have often been described as living shock absorbers, allowing them to run fast, jump higher, take hits and keep fighting. This also allows them to push their bodies to the absolute limit, meaning that they can run at speeds of up to one hundred miles an hour for short periods of time before their muscles begin to tear themselves apart and need to regenerate. This skin is thicker than that of a human's though if felt directly one would have a hard time telling the difference by feeling alone. That being said there are several noticeable differences that can be spotted if one is looking. Vampires tend to have paler skin than humans and cold to the touch, within their veins were blood should be is a black ooze similar in texture and viscosity to tar. Vampires also have no need to breathe, the air that fills their lungs is expelled outward again. Despite these, what one might call horrifying, differences between the two, vampires are considered to be very much alive. Their heart still beats in their chest, moving the black liquid through their bodies though at a much slower rate than that of human blood. It is because of the thickness of the black substance that it is unlikely for a vampire to bleed out, a wound healing long before enough of the liquid is expelled from the body. There are very few ways in which a vampire can truly die. In their younger years, they are incredibly vulnerable to sunlight which can weaken and kill them if they exposed to it for too long. However, once a Vampire reaches the age of fifty the will have built up an immunity to the harmful rays of the sun and be able to walk in the daylight with little to no ill effects. The second way in which a vampire can be guaranteed death is through complete decapitation. If even a single flap of skin remains attached a vampire can regenerate. Parts of their head can also be completely taken off with no ill effects besides the temporary loss of whatever sense was granted by the objects taken off. The second way is to impale them to through the heart. The object used to do this can be made of any material so long as it is capable of completely piercing through the heart. Just stabbing into or cutting it will not lead to the death of the Vampire. The object must enter the heart and exit from the other side. Regardless of how a vampire dies their deaths will be the same, their flesh and bones will completely disintegrate into a pile of gray dust, leaving nothing behind as their remains are carried off into the wind. Abilities Vampires are naturally able to use both Vampire and Sleep magic. These magics normally manifest themselves within the vampire around the age of five or six, from that point the vampire will hone these skills until it is time for them to put them into practice. Vampires use both of these abilities to capture prey, paralyzing or rendering them unconscious so that the vampire may feed without having to worry about their meal escaping or screaming out for help. Vampire magic is a form of Caster Magic that allows the user to temporarily paralyze a target. The user can achieve this by overwhelming the opponent with their magical power, forcing their own magical energy into the body of the opponent to restrain and bind them to the point that movement is nearly impossible. This magic can be cast when the user points their hand at the target, their middle and index fingers as well as their extended outward toward the target. User's of this magic are known to have not only incredible magical power but just as equally amazing mental and physical prowess as all three are needed to be able to overwhelm powerful mages. After the usage of this magic there is a cool down of thirty seconds. This cooldown time is increased to one minute is the target is able to break free of the magic via their own mental prowess and exerting their own magical aura to expel the user's magical energy from their bodies. Mages powerful enough to achieve such a task are relatively hard to come by though they do exist. As the name suggests, Sleep magic is a form of Caster Magic that allows the user to lull a target or multiple targets to sleep in a matter of seconds. This can be achieved via the user waving their hand in front of the target . When the user waves their hand in front of the targets they enter a state similar to hypnosis at which point the user must verbally command the target to sleep. The target, now in a highly credulous state, will be quick to obey the command, doing so without question or hesitation of any kind. Those who are being affected by this magic will feel a sudden want to obey the user's orders, upon hearing the word sleep the target will feel as though they have been hit with a powerful anesthesia. Their eyelids and limbs will feel unbearably heavy, the weight of them feeling as though it is increasing until the point in which the target can no longer bear it. This process only takes about three seconds, the target being out before they hit the ground. The effects of this can take as long as several hours to fade away and allow the user to wake up. This is only the case if the mage who cast the spell remains nearby and if the target isn't messed with by some kind of outside force. Loud noises do not count on this list, the target having to be physically shaken awake if they are to be awoken before the magics effect wears off on its own. While both of these abilities allow vampires to feed upon prey nearly unnoticed, there are still many vampires that prefer to kill their target so that they may gorge on their blood rather than simply feeding from them. Transformation A vampire has the ability to transform humans into one of their own. This has lead many to believe that vampirism is actually a curse that was placed on the offspring of the Coven of the night children by the Gods because of the abominable way in which they were conceived. This is simply a rumor that eventually became a scary story in which people would tell around the campfire. A vampire can transform a human into a vampire by biting them, but instead of drinking the victim's blood they will instead inject their own blood into the person in question. The effects will not be immediate and instead will take up to forty-eight hours to complete. The symptoms begin with a slight chill and a fever followed by shakes. At the ten hour mark, the victim will begin to feel excruciating pain all over their bodies. Their muscles and bones will feel as though they are being torn apart and their head will feel as though it could split open at any moment. This is due to the changes their body is undergoing, their nails will begin to extend and their newly formed fangs will rip through their gums. The next part has been described as the most horrific to witness. At the twenty-four hour mark, the blood of the victim will begin to thicken, losing it's red color and becoming sludge-like. The victim's heart will stop several times during this process. In between those times, the victim will suffer from several strokes as the thicker blood begins to block veins and arteries. At the thirty hour mark, the victim will have stopped breathing and their heart will also have stopped pumping completely. Their fangs and claws will have fully formed and their blood will have turned to a black sludge that now set in their veins. The victim will appear completely dead for the next several hours. At the thirty-seven hour mark, the heart will begin beating again but the victim will remain in a comatose state. The victim will wake up again sometime between the forty and forty-eight-hour mark, they will be hungry and confused. Weak at first but their strength will return to them once they have fed. Newly formed vampires are highly sensitive to sunlight and may die if it is directly shone down onto them. This sensitivity will fade with age but until the vampire will be forced to hide under the cover of night. Culture Trivia Permissions = Permission to create this race given by Per. If anyone wishes to reference this article or create a vampire like the one described above please contact me on my Talk. |-| Behind the Scenes = This article plays a large role in the plot of Fairy Tail: Bloodline. The Hunters described in this article have a power known as Vampyre Enhancement due to the vampire blood found somewhere in their bloodline. Category:Race Category:Races